That One Guy
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: Madelyn Goth has had a crush the size of the Moon on Nelson Starkey for as long as she can remember. Can she ever get a chance with him, not to mention can she put up with her hectic life living in Goth Manor? One-shot. Rated T for language.


That One Guy

_So uh, hi. It's been ages since I last wrote and you can blame that on extreme school stress and hayfever that refuses to leave, even when I'm indoors. I'll update Finding Home after my massive science exam on Monday. But for now, here's a one-shot and it isn't really based on any of my stories, more like what happened in my Sims 3 game before the Sunset Valley save crashed and I had to move the entire family to Twinbrook. So the storyline will be explained in right here..._

I couldn't even open my eyes. That's how tired I was.

Picture this; it's 7:15 am and your alarm clock has just started ringing into your ear. That's what I have to put up with every weekday morning. How fun.

Anyway, let me introduce myself. The name's Madelyn. Madelyn Goth. Granddaughter of _the _Mortimer Goth. My family, we're like Sunset Valley royalty.

So besides from my grandfather, let's explain the rest of my pretty weird family.

My grandmother is Bella Goth, she's known my grandfather literally all her life. My parents are Alexander and Lucy Goth. My mother is the daughter of one of Grandma Bella's best friends, my Grandma Jennifer. Except I don't really see her or my Grandpa John much these days. I'm not the only child, though some days I wish I was. I have three younger siblings who are freaking triplets. Life in Goth Manor was a living hell when they were born. I was only like four or something. The oldest of the three is Ava, who I'm extremely over-protective of. Hurt her and I'll kick you in the balls! Except if you're a female... then I'll just probably yank you by your hair or something. The second of the triplets is Alfie, but let's be honest. He's an extreme weirdo. Then the youngest is Aaron, but he acts like he's the oldest. He's an absolute evil bastard. Once a few years ago when I caught him scaring the crap out of Ava, I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. Sure I got into an intense amount of trouble, but what can you do?

So enough about my family, here's some more about me. I'm currently sixteen years old. Most adults I meet say that I look the spitting image of my mother. I do, but for the most part I have my dad's personality. I have red highlights and wear dark red lipstick with heavy eyeliner, similar to my cousin April. Except she doesn't have the highlights, just jet black hair. Despite my extreme rebellious side, I'm top of the class in most subjects. My lifetime goal is to become a world-class doctor. It's been that for as long as I can remember. In a couple of years I'll be off to medical school so that I can pursue my dream. It will happen. I just know it will.

So back to reality. I eventually sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I was wearing my outdoor jacket, jumper, jeans, thermal socks and trainers. Who gives a crap if it's approaching Summer? I'm insane. So is Alfie, for that matter.

I soon changed into some normal enough clothes. Green shirt with a black short sleeved hoodie, shorts and my trademark trainers. Making my way downstairs, I saw Lolita's ghost hanging out by the kitchen door. Apparently she used to haunt this place, then Grandpa Mortimer brought her grave to his workplace and now she just lives around town. I think she's married to Grandma Bella's brother Michael. But like... he's a human and she's a ghost... how do they even...?

"Go home!" I yelled at Lolita through the glass door. I honestly don't care if I managed to wake up everyone else. They need to get their lazy asses out of bed anyway. Mom works at the school anyway, so she probably should be awake before me.

I hear light footsteps that sound like they're two floors up. My little siblings all have their rooms in the attic. Aaron and Alfie share the extremely tiny box room, whilst Ava has a rectangular one with a nice view of Sunset Valley. She loves to paint so it's perfect for inspiration.

After eating the leftover waffles from yesterday, I noticed that there was still like ten minutes until the school bus came. Where the hell was everyone? As if on cue, three fully dressed twelve-year-olds entered the kitchen. Ava clumsily bumped into the counter island.

"Hey sis, where's your glasses?" I asked. Ava's really short sighted, she always has to wear her glasses.

"I'm not sure, they disappeared overnight. I think one of the ghosts stole them." Ava replied sadly. She looked so upset to be without her glasses, I had to give her a hug. Big sisterly instinct.

"Those bitches..." I muttered under my breath. The ghosts really piss me off sometimes.

"I think my backup glasses are in your room though, but Alfie and Aaron just dragged me straight downstairs..."

"Right... now Ava, just eat your food quickly and I'll double check in my bedside table." I ran upstairs and there they were. I don't know why they're even kept in my room anyway. If anything, they should be in Ava's room.

Fast forward a few more minutes, I'm stepping onto the school bus. And there he is... Nelson Starkey. Let's just face it. He's freakin' HOT! Well, I think he is anyway. April just laughed when I told her my feelings for him. Nelson was sat next to his plump sister, Jolene. She's a year or two younger than us and is the most annoying bitch that you'll ever encounter in your entire life.

"Hey Nelson!" I smiled at him as I walked past him and Jolene to the back of the bus, where April was sat. Nelson looked back at me and gave a small smile.

"Maddie, he's like so scared of you!" April laughed. She's my Aunt Cassandra's oldest daughter. There's also Annette who's like seven, but I couldn't give a crap about her. She's plain as hell. April was born as a Goth but after her parents married when she was three or something, her surname changed to Cano. We're real close; she's a couple of months older than I.

"April, no offense but you look scarier than me on most days!" I joked, slouching down on the seat. It's true. How April manages to style her hair the way she does, I do not know. Must be some extreme extensions involved.

"Meh. By the way, my Mom thinks that you should dye your hair back to your natural brown."

"What?! She's gotta be kidding. It's still there under these red highlights! No chance am I re-dying my hair." I gasped. Taking care of my hair is more expensive than it looks, but hey, am I complaining?

But yeah, I stand out in my family. I hate wearing dresses to these formal events we have to attend. I'd much rather be in my jeans and trainers. I'm a real tomboy. I don't even suit dresses or skirts anyway so it's useless even trying to get me to wear them. I'll either simply refuse or just kick off if absolutely forced to. They make me look absolutely ridiculous.

Soon enough, the bus parked up outside school and we all filed inside. I saw Ava running away from Aaron, who was teasing her uncontrollably.

"Leave her alone, squirt!" I yelled before entering the high school section of the large brick building.

Ah, high school. Such an awful place full of awful people. They'll believe any rumour. Once someone decided that it was a good idea to say that I was screwing this guy whilst I was in France. That was partially true. Except we never went all the way... just no. It was last year and my family were visiting this place called Champs Les Sims or wherever, I met this local guy who was about my age. I don't even remember what his name was, maybe it was Remy or something. Anyway, I could barely speak French and he couldn't speak a word of English. But somehow we managed to have a three-day romance. When I woke up on day three, there was a note by my bedside table, which was extremely creepy. Was he watching me in my sleep? He must've snuck into the B&B where we were staying in the middle of the night. It was written in French and it said:

_Cher belle dame,_

_Je suis en amour avec vous et j'espère qu'un jour nous allons marier. Je vais attendre votre réponse à cette lettre._

_Cordialement,_

_Remy Dutiel xoxo_

I quickly looked on Google Translate using the computer at the place and it said that he was in love with me and hoped to marry me one day. Too bad I left later that day. Wonder if he's still waiting for my reply. Madelyn Dutiel? Nah, I'll pass. Madelyn Starkey? Yes please. But apparently I'm the next Goth heir, so Nelson Goth? Any day.

It's no secret that Nelson wants a large family. I'm not really a fan of kids after having three younger siblings, but with Nelson? I'd probably change my mind.

First lesson of the day was science. I'm only doing so well in it to help me with my chances of being accepted into medical school. And I love it so much more because guess who is sat next to me? Nelson. I took my seat next to him, waved hello before preparing to ask the question that's been on my mind all week. And I need an answer, like right now.

"We didn't have any homework, did we?"

I don't think you were expecting me to ask that, but I've seriously been meaning to ask that question for ages.

"No, at least none that I can recall. Well, I guess if there was then we're both screwed." Nelson smiled, causing me to giggle. I just turn into a different person around him and I'm not even joking. Now to ask him the other thing that's been on my mind all week.

"Also, fancy going to the Summer Festival on Saturday? April says she's busy and none of my other friends seem to wanna go." Okay, maybe I lied just a little. I did ask April if she wanted to go and she said that she had a hell load of homework and revision, but I didn't ask any of my other friends.

For an amazing few moments, Nelson's blue eyes stared into my brown ones.

"Sure. None of my friends want to go either." he grinned.

"Great! So, uh, what time?"

"Wait, let me give you my number." Is Nelson Starkey giving me his number?! He is!

"Okay, I'll text you tonight." I smiled at him, trying to stay calm on the outside. But I was internally screaming.

By lunch, I'd just managed to get over the fact that the most amazing guy ever had have me his number. But then I saw April and some of our friends.

"OMIGOSHYOUGUYSSOILIKEASKEDNELSONIFHEWANTEDTOGOTOT HESUMMERFESTIVALWITHMEONSATURDAYANDHESAIDYESANDHEG AVEMEHISNUMBER!" I squealed all in one breath.

"English please?" laughed Bri.

"So I like asked Nelson if he fancied coming to the Summer Festival with me on Saturday and he said sure! And then he gave me his number!"

"Wow, um, great for you, I guess." April laughed uneasily. I saw her exchanging glances with the rest of our group.

"But seriously though Maddie, what do you see in him? He's so nerdy!" exclaimed Gianna.

"He's just... different." I replied quietly.

After school, the first thing I did after texting Nelson was start on my pile of homework. I'm thankful that high school ends an hour before middle school, at least I can get a headstart on my homework without the most annoying twelve-year-old voices to ever exist droning into my ear.

I turned to the first page of maths homework and immediately closed the book again. Pythagoras theorem, how about no.

I sighed and closed the textbook. Worst timing ever though as at that precise moment, Grandma Bella walked into my room and tutted slightly at how messy it is. I've been meaning to clean it, honestly.

"Not giving up on that homework already, are you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'll try later. Not very focused at the moment." I lied.

"Well, I think I can trust you with that. How about you start to clean your room? I'll help you out." she suggested and I couldn't help but smile. Grandma Bella is so kind-hearted.

"Alright then. You don't have to help, Grandma, but thanks anyway." I smiled politely at her, heaving myself out of my deskchair and beginning to pick up some dirty clothes in my reaching distance.

"Well if you need a hand, you know where I am." Grandma then left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She's the only person in this house who actually remembers to do that when they leave my room.

After tidying my room a little more, I heard a door slamming and some voices that weren't quite high-pitched like a child, but not quite low-pitched like a teenager. That can only mean one thing. Twelve-year-olds.

Now here's their thundering footsteps up the stairs. And it's more than one pair of feet. For crying out loud. It's Alfie and Aaron.

"Maddie! Can you please tell Aaron to stop tripping Ava and I over when we're running for the bus?!" Alfie whined. As long as he shuts up with his annoying voice, I I have to be polite, otherwise my parents will kill be for 'being a bad influence'. Their words, not mine.

"Aaron, quit it." I said half-heartedly, yawning. "Hey, do you guys know when dinner is? I'm starving." I added.

"Dad said that it should be ready in about twenty five minutes." Alfie replied.

"Since when the hell was dad in the house?" I thought out loud.

"Since not long before we got in from school. Guess you've been stuck up here ever since you got home." Aaron laughed at himself whilst Alfie and I just gave him blank looks. Sorry to say this and it may seem a little hypocritical seeing as I, Ava and Mom also have it, but his nose is absolutely huge in comparison with his face. It suits us girls, but for boys? Just no. Alfie has dad's nose.

Later that night whilst I was sleeping, I was awoken by soft footsteps down the hallway. At first I just presumed that it was a ghost, but then my bedroom door opened and in walked Ava. She looked so restless. I sat up in bed and motioned for her to come over. She cuddled next to me. She'll always be a big baby to me. Not like I'm complaining because I'm not. Well, she does look younger than she actually is anyway.

"What's up, sis?" I whispered.

"Can't sleep. Aaron and Alfie have been arguing ever since they went into their room. And the ghosts are bothering me." Ava sighed, she really did look like she needed sleep.

"Well, I'll talk with our brothers in the morning. Just sleep in here, the ghosts are usually attracted to the attic anyway." I offered.

"Thanks." Ava whispered, it wasn't long before she was out like a light.

Saturday was here before I knew it. I had no idea what to wear! I eventually went with a purple vest top and black denim shorts. Don't forget my high tops. I'd also decided to wear my hair down today for a change. It was only a few hours till I set off to meet Nelson.

"Going anywhere today? Meeting your secret boyfriend, by any chance?" laughed Grandpa Mortimer as we passed in the hallway. I grinned.

"Maybe... but he isn't my boyfriend. Not yet, anyway." I winked.

"That's the spirit. Well, wherever you're going, have fun and behave yourself!" Grandpa ordered. Last time I was out in public without a family member besides from April, I sorta wrote inappropriate things on the wall behind the Town Hall. Thankfully I was only let off with a warning.

Soon enough, I set off to Central Park where I was meeting Nelson. The heat today was unbelievable. I definitely need an ice cream to cool down.

And there was Nelson, standing by the fountain. His black hair looked immaculately combed. He wore a short-sleeved blue button-down shirt and beige shorts. To be honest, he did look a bit like a tourist, but I didn't really give a damn about that. He looked HOT!

"Hey Nelson! Nice day today, huh?" I greeted, causing him to jump in shock. He didn't seem to see me coming. Wait... is he blushing?!

"H-hi Maddie. Yeah, great day." he replied, stuttering his words.

"Fancy entering the hot dog eating contest for a laugh? Bet I'll win!" I challenged.

"Sure."

Damn my luck, Nelson won. I just choked on everything at the last minute. If I hadn't, I would've won. Honestly.

After a few hours, Nelson and I were still having a whale of a time. People were starting to light fireworks. But then he stepped closer to me. Oh. My. God. He's leaning in! He really is! Pinch me, I must be dreaming. And then his lips touched mine just as the first firework exploded in the sky. It was a dream come true. I just wish that April was here, so I could laugh in her face. No chance is Nelson scared of me! But without a doubt, this will hopefully be the start of an amazing relationship.

_So I only wrote this to get back into the writing mood. So yeah, extremely based on my Sims 3 gameplay. In my game, Maddie is now nearing an elder, she actually just became a grandmother. Her and Nelson had four kids; Nelson also had an alien baby. To see how that family is going, feel free to check out my Simblr: plumbobsinthesky. Or if not, just search these tags on Tumblr to see some pictures of the people mentioned in this story: Madelyn Goth, Nelson Goth, Ava Goth, Aaron Goth, Alfie Goth, April Goth, Random French Townie. Yeah. So, see ya whenever I start writing Finding Home again. Also, I'm probably filming a music video with my friend Georgia all day tomorrow whilst we're out at a concert. It'll most definitely be to Get Lucky by Daft Punk and will probably go on Youtube afterwards. But whatever._


End file.
